Temptation
by sweetlemonrain
Summary: Temptation for Yi Jung, temptation for Ga Eul. Simple one-shot.


Yi Jung brushed the hair away from her face. Blushing, her face flushed a deep red. He smiled.

"Shy girl, you can stop blushing now." The smile never left his face as he whispered that lovingly to the girl in front of him.

Ga Eul looked up. "I wasn't blushing!" she protested. It was futile, of course.

"So am I losing my eyesight, then?" Once again, the smile never wavered. He held her hand in his and softly cuddled it. "Truth be told, you look cuter while blushing."

They moved down the pathway, gravel crunching under their shoes. "So I don't look cute when I don't blush?" she replied, pouting.

"My dear girl, I said 'cuter'." He corrected softly, his voice warming her heart. Her pout disappeared and her lips curved into a small smile instead. All this while, he never looked at her, instead keeping his eyes on the road in front of them.

"And, you look even cuter when pouting." He added. Her smile grew bigger.

"How do you know, you don't even look at me."

"I don't have to. I have a pair of eyes staring down at you from above." He slowly glanced up at the sky for a while, and then glanced at her, before keeping his stare on the road again.

He felt a light whack on his arm. Feeling the soft, not-so-smooth hand in his slide away abruptly, he stopped walking. He turned around, seeing her stop as well.

"Why are you talking like this? That sounded very bad!" She screamed.

She was oddly emotional for a girl with a personality like hers. Versatile as she was, Yi Jung could not help but let his heart move in her direction. It always did.

He approached her slowly. "Relax, Ga Eul-ah. I was just kidding, it didn't mean death or whatever, okay?" He slowly coaxed.

Her expression did not change. Yi Jung bit his lower lip, and then pouted. He knew that Ga Eul could never resist this pout of his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, now close to her ear.

Boy was he right! The pout was effective, and so did the irresistible heart-melting whisper he always did close to her ear. Intimacy always rendered Ga Eul helpless.

He smiled. She had the hint of a small smile on her lips as he backed away. Underneath the hint of a small smile, she was actually screaming out loud for Yi Jung to kiss her already.

He liked to see her act like this. Weird as it may seem, he liked the fact that Ga Eul could never resist him, and that he could always tell from her body language.

"Fine, you're forgiven." She tried not to smile, but she failed. However, the pout came back nearly immediately. "But you have to promise something."

"Yes, my sweetheart?" He was trying to tempt her again.

"Never ever say those inauspicious words again."

"No problem, Chu Ga Eul." He held out his pinky, waiting for Ga Eul's pinky to slide in his, but it did not. Instead, she closed Yi Jung's hand, and glanced up at him while holding his fist in her two hands.

"Pinky promises never work with So Yi Jung," she said, almost indifferently.

He smiled. She was right.

"But you always fulfill promises. Even though pinkies are never involved," she added, smiling sweetly. "I trust you, Yi Jung-ah."

Still keeping her eyes on him, she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting herself up, the distance between their faces decreased…

Yi Jung's breathing grew quicker and deeper. He closed his eyes as he felt Ga Eul nearing him.

Never did he imagine that this moment would actually happen. That Ga Eul was taking initiative to kiss him.

The desire was so strong; Yi Jung was as stiff as a stick. Even his arms were glued to his sides.

Usually, by now, he would be exploring the forbidden areas of a girl if she was to take the initiative to kiss him.

But this was Chu Ga Eul.

And Chu Ga Eul was different.

Well, this was odd… It had been quite a while, and he still did not feel her lips yet. What happened?

The warmth was there, so she must still be inches away from him. He could hear her heartbeat and feel her temperature. But no kiss.

His eyes fluttered open slowly. Her face was right in front of his. Her eyes were open, and he realized she was merely staring at him. There was a smile on her face.

And he only just realized what she was doing to him. The same thing he always does to her.

Tempting… She was tempting him.

"So, I succeeded, eh?" She winked. Letting go of him, she retreated, but still held on to his hands. Breathing deeply, she glanced up at the rock-stiff Yi Jung.

"Do you know, Yi Jung-ah? This is what you always do to me."

He grinned. "You succeeded. But I never knew my effect on you was so strong," he added, with a playful wink.

"My effect on you wasn't half-bad either, eh?" She taunted.

He chuckled. "So you've learned from me. Smart girl," he praised, tipping her nose. But soon, his chuckle died out. "The temptation applies to both of us, no?" he asked, doubtful.

"Yes. Both of us…"

"Don't you think it'd be easier if the temptation was just solved now?" He questioned, a naughty smile playing on his lips.

"You can't 'solve' temptation, Yi Jung-ah… And this temptation would be here forever."

He winced and exhaled sharply, as if acting in a play. "Ah… You just rejected my offer…"

"What offer?" she asked, trying to resolve the situation, foolishly believing that Yi Jung really felt rejected.

"This offer," he whispered. Smiling again, he turned back to her. And swiftly, he held both of her hands and stared into her eyes.

He slowly and fluidly let go of those hands, and moved his own up to her face. Pulling her nearer, he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. The temperature and the crazy heartbeat were still there.

Closing in, Ga Eul thought he was about to play a trick on her again.

But he did not.

He kissed her.

Right there, right then, under the orange setting sun.

She could not believe it.

But she was enjoying it.

Because So Yi Jung just kissed her.

Well, that was the result of the cruel, playful and sweet temptation, which played on both of them… A kiss by the setting sun…

Maybe temptation was kind after all.


End file.
